danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Laser (Powder Game element)
Laser is an element in Powder Game. Despite first glance, laser is actually a solid, not a plasma. Properties *Laser cannot stay in place. *Laser can be placed in 8 directions (vertical, horizontal or diagonal) plus a state of no direction. Laser has no weight. *The laser's beam must be at least 34 dots long - if only a single dot were placed, it will grow. *A continuous stream of laser cannot be shot - if the mouse button is held down, the laser beam will be sent out in short “bursts”. *If the dot limit is less than 999, a laser beam cannot be produced. The mouse cursor will only leave red traces disappearing after a short time. The trace will keep things in place, like glue. *Laser that is NOT touching another element will disappear when start is pressed after loading. Technical behavior *If there is an open dot in the laser particle's immediate direction a new laser particle will be created with its original direction. If a dot of metal or mercury is in a laser's immediate direction The Law of Reflection will determine where a new laser particle will be generated and what it's direction will be. This is how laser travels in beams and why the wheel and fan glitch work. **Should the beam be trapped in a 164 by 161 box, it will reflect to create a complex grid *A particle lasts for 34 frames before it disappears. This is why laser beams are always 34 pixels long. Reactions with elements *It detonates explosive elements and lights flammable elements. *Laser reflects off of metal, if not fired from a perpendicular angle.. More details about the reflection can be found in the article about mirrors. *Laser can also reflect from flat surface of mercury. *If thunder intersects with laser, it will cancel out. If laser intersects with a constant beam of thunder, it will cancel out as well. *Laser melts ice. *Laser eats through water, Soapy, Acid, and oil (it also lights oil) but the beam slows down while doing so. *One dot of laser fireworks will shoot in every direction diagonally when ignited if adjacent to another dot of laser fireworks. If the dot is not adjacent to another dot of laser fireworks, the dot will explode into a small circle of laser that does not fire,similar to a bubble or bubble ball reacting with laser without any other elements. *Clone that is charged with laser reacts depending on the number of other dots of clone that it is horizontally or vertically touching. Clone touched on no sides will shoot laser diagonally in all directions. Touched on one side means the clone will shoot laser in two diagonal directions away from the other dot. Two adjacent sides means one diagonal laser leading away from the other clone dots, while two opposite sides will mean two horizontal/vertical beams perpendicular to the row of clone formed. Three will mean one horizontal/vertical laser leading away from all three adjacent dots, while a fourth will mean that the center dot does not shoot any lines. However, any given dot of clone cannot shoot a beam that runs adjacent to any dot adjacent to the given dot, whether horizontal, vertical, or diagonal, which then restricts the rules further. *Virus that is charged with laser also follows the rules given for clone, except that virus is a powder so there is less diversity possible. *Glass allows laser to pass through, but slows it down. When laser escapes from glass it regains its previous speed. Reactions with objects *Laser can be a player's attribute; player can only shoot it horizontally. *Laser destroys players, fighters, and boxes. *Laser burns powder ball, does not affect water ball, and turns seawater ball into salt ball. Salt ball bounces from laser beam. *Fan and laser are the only elements that don't move wheel while touching it. *Laser text will disappear as soon as the game is started. *Bubble that has been in contact with laser turns into laser, then disappears as it does when it has no direction (like text made from laser). If the bubble is very close to other elements at the same time, the lasers will shoot away from the surface of those elements. Laser from bubble behaves in exactly the same way as laser does after the user presses load. *If a player, fighter or box dies by falling on the laser beam, the parts will stay on top of the laser beam (until they disappear) as it is a solid. *Laser and Thunder are the only elements that disappear when they collide with block. Glitches replicates a laser.]] If laser is shot into a turning wheel, it will start replicating laser. To keep the wheel turning, the best way is to create a block square, fill it with some material and place wheel so it touches the material inside block square. Drag, fan, wind, or any other method can be used. One theory behind this phenomenon is that the wheel treats the traveling laser like a normal, stationary dot, and will push it around like so, however, when the laser is broken, it will continue to lengthen itself thereby creating more laser. *While dropping mercury on top, the mercury falls into the laser beam, and gets in the way of it's travel and, also by getting in the way, splits it. The front laser will continue moving and the back laser will reflect off the mercury, continuing another direction. A large repeat of this mercury splitting effect causes a mass multiplication of laser, sometimes turning one laser into hundreds or even thousands. This can also be shown by stopping and clearing one dot of laser and putting angled metal in it, making it split off into two lasers. See also *Mirror *Hologram External Links *Thread about Laser Technology in the Official Dan-Ball Forums. Category:Powder Game elements